


Escape

by ratbox



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kleinsen, M/M, Mention of Homophobic Parents, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Out, Underage Drinking, just fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratbox/pseuds/ratbox
Summary: jared and evan are secretly dating, and sneak out. they have a few drinks underneath an old oak tree





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo quick oneshot idea i had pretty early in the morning lets gain this grain gamers teehee  
> this is super cheesy but its complete fluff!! something that i dont usually write often haha

_"meet me at that weirdly big park near your house. i want to see you."_

_**"What? When? Jared it's 1:00 in the morning."** _

_"now... i know it's early, but i snuck out, and i'm sure you can too. come on."_

Evan looked towards his window. His room was on the first floor of his house. He figured what was the worst that could happen? He got busted? His mom was dead asleep. She had to work the day shift again tomorrow. He shrugged. **_"Okay, be there in 5."_**

_"see you then <3"_

Evan quickly put on a hoodie, and looked out his window. It was definitely dark outside. He shoved his phone in his pocket. He knew he'd need the flashlight. He was clumsy, and often didn't know where he was going in daylight, let alone nighttime. He opened his window, and slipped out, closing it behind him. This wasn't the first time Jared had wanted to meet up with him at this time. One night Evan had to sneak into Jared's place. They cuddled and watched a movie on his laptop. It was nice. Evan was actually kind of glad that Jared wanted to see him. It'd been a while since their last late night adventure. Evan felt rebellious. 

The park that Jared was talking about was quite large, and was pretty much right beside his house. He was shocked their house wasn't more expensive, seeing that the park was pretty popular in the daytime. People would walk around with their boyfriends, or girlfriends. They'd walk their dogs, play at the playground with their kids, it was a nice area, and Evan loved it. It hosted many trees. Mainly oak, and birch. But it was all beautiful. He often went there to calm down, take a deep breath and look out across the lake. It was peaceful, and he was glad it was so close to his house. Soon enough, he'd arrive, and was on the lookout for Jared. He turned on his flashlight at this point. The only downside to the park was that it was poorly lit at night. He spotted Jared, underneath and oak tree, waving to him. He smiled, and raced over to him. As soon as he made it, he sat down next to him, and wrapped his arms around him in a side hug. "Hey."

"Hey." Jared turned his body, wrapping his own arms around him. The two hugged for a moment, before Jared pulled away, holding up a bag. Evan looked confused, until Jared pulled out a bottle of Smirnoff. Evan's rebellious emotion took over again.

"Drinking in public, hey?" He asked, turning off his phone's flashlight. The moon was bright enough, and was reflecting off the water of the lake. He could see Jared's face just fine. "Very deviant of you."

"It's not that bad. We're 17, what are they going to do? We're not legally adults yet. Besides, it's not like they're gonna see us." Jared said, taking off the cap, and handing the bottle he'd taken out of the bag to Evan. He took it. Evan had never been a big fan of drinking, but, tonight he was feeling adventurous. He was down for anything Jared threw at him.

"That's true." Evan waited until Jared had his own drink, before he started to take sips. The taste was actually nice. Evan didn't mind it. "Was this the only reason why you wanted to see me?"

"Of course not," Jared replied. "I just wanted to see you. It's been a while."

"Yeah, it has. I'm glad you texted me. I was bored, and I couldn't sleep, so... thank god." He leaned his head on Jared's shoulder. "I wish that we could do stuff like this during the day. Just come here. Hang out. I wish I could show affection."

"Well, uh," Jared looked to him. Evan lifted his head. "That's another reason why I brought you here."

Evan suddenly got worried. "You're breaking up with me?"

"What? No. The opposite, Ev. I wanted to say that, I think I'm ready to get this out there. That we're together. We can tell Alana, and Zoe. Maybe your mom?" He took the top off his drink, and took a swig. Evan was nervous about telling his mom. The other two were fine, it was just his own mother he was worried about. "It's been 2 months. Things have gotten good, right? I mean... I think that it's time we told people. So we can show affection at school and whatnot."

"What about your parents?" Evan asked.

Jared looked down. "Okay, maybe not them... they're pretty iffy about gay people. And bi people. And trans people... basically the whole community. Eventually we can tell them. Maybe when we're older, and I'm not so afraid of getting kicked out of the house."

Evan frowned. He knew Jared's parents, and they were exactly like that... they were pretty homophobic. Evan hated it. "I understand. I'm nervous about my mom."

"You're mom's the only adult who know's I'm gay. You mom's, like... my second mom. I think that she'd be pleased as punch to hear that we're dating." Jared said, truthfully.

"I guess so, yeah."

"Let's not worry about that now, okay? Right now, let's focus on us, here, right now. Together." Jared said, taking another sip of his drink.

Evan nodded, resting his head on his shoulder again. He took a few more sips of his drink. He looked out to the water, smiling at the reflection of the moon. Jared did the same. "I think that Alana would be pleased to hear that we're together."

Jared laughed softly. "You're right."

Evan sighed happily, closing his eyes. He put the bottle of Smirnoff beside him, and moved, so that he was laying down. Jared did the exactly same thing, and Evan immediately moved closer to him, cuddling up to him, resting his head on his chest. This was perfect. Nothing but them, the moon, and the trees that surrounded them. Very romantic. Something came to him then, as he was cuddled up to his boyfriend. He lifted his head, and moved so that he could rest his chin on his chest instead. He looked at him. "Hey, Jared?"

"Hm?" Jared asked, lifting his head.

"I'm in love with you." Evan admitted. Jared's smile grew.

"That's the first time you've said it."

"Because it's true now. I love you."

Jared smiled, moving a hand up to Evan's hair, brushing his fingers through it. Evan leaned into the touch. "I love you, too."

It was Evan's smile's turn to brighten. He moved up, pressing his lips to Jared's. Their first kiss. He felt that it was right. He knew it was right. Jared kissed back, keeping his fingers in his hair. Evan was beyond happy. He was in love. He was very much in love. It only took him 2 months to figure it out. He felt like a month was too soon. But, 2 seemed right. He lifted the kiss, looking at him lovingly.

"That was also the first time you've done _that_." Jared said. Evan giggled. Jared's hand trailed down to his cheek, and he held it there. "I love you, babe."

"I love you, too. A whole lot. Enough to kiss you again." 

"Bet."

He did it. Jared smiled into the kiss. Evan's lips were soft, just like he expected them to be. He was in love with this feeling. His heart raced, and his cheeks were warm. But he knew that he loved this. And he loved Jared. The two pulled away once again, and Evan went back to resting his head on Jared's chest. He felt amazing. This was a great idea. He sat up a small bit to take another sip of his drink. 

This was the best night of his life.


End file.
